the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Adriana Florina
Adriana Florina is a member of the wealthy Florina Family. She is the mother of Kolton Aspera, whom received the last name of his father, and her lover Oakley Aspera. She is the younger sister to Rafferty Florina. Biography - Early Life Adriana never truly fit in with her family. Always sticking out like a sore thumb when surrounded by her snobbish colleagues. Adriana didn't speak much around her family, them presuming she simply had nothing to say, and not caring to ask. It wasn't until she met Oakley that she found her voice. Adriana was kind and gentle, and her father viewed her as weak. Adriana met Oakley at 18, after he saved her from getting mugged. They fell in love easily, for it was like they had been looking for each other a long time. This feeling can be due to the Power Anomaly that took place between the two. Once her family discovered the relationship, her father made it clear that "country trash" was not to be welcomed amongst them. Oakley and her father argued for what felt like ages as Adriana fought back tears. It was the first time she had something she was afraid of losing. Just as she feared, her father forbade her from ever seeing Oakley again as he had the boy escorted off the premises. Oakley and Adriana ran away together, living a penniless life. They moved often, staying with strangers and friends. Oakley picking up odd jobs, and Adriana eventually doing the same. She enjoyed their hectic and mobile life. She met many wonderful people. -Edit this part bc she has twins now- Oakley and Adriana eventually get pregnant with their only child. The pregnancy proves a difficult one, for the baby seems to drain Adriana of her strength the more it grows. Though she is constantly tired, she pushes herself to go on walks. Adriana is rushed to the hospital after collapsing. The doctor claimed she had dangerously low oxygen levels. For her last several weeks, she is required to stay connected to a breathing machine. During her time in the hospital, Oakley stayed with her every night. Together they decided to name their son Kolton. Upon her son's birth, their were immediate problems. He did not cry like other babies, he needed CPR the moment he was in the doctor's arms. Her baby was finally introduced to the world and was already at risk of leaving it. The doctors had trouble treating Kol. He was constantly being treated for accute respiratory failure. Though his lungs looked healthy, the medical team figured there had to be something they weren't noticing. After examining records of Adriana's pregnancy, they noted it might in fact be related to the child's abilities since his mother had similar symptoms while he was in her womb. After all their running, Adriana and Oakley were finally planted to one place. Kol needed the medical attention too badly and they weren't going to risk his life. Adriana family got word of her whereabouts, her brother approaching her at the local market one afternoon. Adriana refused to go back to the parents, stating she had a new family now. Even after offering to pay off some of Kol's hospital bills, Adriana still declined her family's help. Upon receiving her final and firm rejection to rejoin the family, Adriana's father took matters into his own hands. For no one turned him down. Adriana was killed, and her beloved Oakley was framed for the crime. Her sickly child became an orphan. Physical Appearance Adriana was a very lovely girl with kind green eyes, plump lips and wavy brown hair. She was the vision of true happiness when she smiled, according to Oakley. Personality and Traits Adriana grew to be shy from a young age. Her family didn't care much for what she had to say, they simply wanted her to do as they told her. Adriana was lost for much of her teen years, feeling out of place in her own skin. She had a kinder nature than the rest of her family members, having an interest for caring for animals and people. Relationships Oakley Aspera Oakley and Adriana met in the city. He had saved her from a vicious mugging. Adriana couldn't even get herself to cry afterwards, she had been so afraid during the attack, but she just felt numb. She realized in that moment that she had no one in her life that she would call for in a time of need. No one she could depend on. And the only person that came was a complete stranger. Oakley took her too a late-night cafe to calm down. He didn't know what to do as she stared at the table with some expression he was unable to read. Oakley ordered them both hot chocolates, stating in his country accent that "ain't nothing more relaxing than a cup o' coco." She finally looked up as he spoke, almost having forgotten her savior. After thanking him he told her it was all apart of the job, for he was "an undercover hero" so secret that he didn't even have a name or costume. It was his simple joke that made Adriana realize that heroes weren't made by the suits they wore or the nicknames they went by, anyone could be a hero. It wasn't the outside things that defined a person. They talked all night, Adriana asked him many questions about himself, always the interviewer in conversations, never the person of interest. When he pushed the questions back to her she was surprised because he seemed genuinely interested. They talked about many things. Oakley made jokes, and adored her laugh. She had never met anyone so funny and sweet. He ordered her chocolate milk, and even a double chocolate milkshake as the night went on. It was when she spoke of her favorite memory that entrapped him; it was her smile he fell in love with, he claims later on, he had to make sure that wasn't going to be the last time he ever saw that smile. Oakley and Adriana dated for months after that, completely in love with each other. He introduced her to his friends and family. They all welcomed her kindly. Adriana adored everyone in his life, soon considering them her family as well. Her family didn't even notice for a long while until her brother saw them as he patrolled the streets. Adriana was then questioned about the boy she was seen with, forced to finally tell her family. They demanded to meet him, Oakley happily complied though Adriana was nervous they would drive him away. Adriana's father was rude and spoke horribly of Oakley's character and background, claiming the peasant boy simply wanted to weasel his way into their family for the money. Oakley did not fear her father like she did though. He yelled back, he was no lesser than the man before him. Oakley declared that Adriana was the best thing to ever happen to him and he was going to be with her whether he got approval or not. He didn't care for their money at all and would happily have Adriana with nothing else. Her father could claim Oakley wasn't good enough for her, but Adriana knew Oakley was the only person for her. Adriana's father had Oakley removed from their property by force, since he refused to obey the command. Her father reprimanded her for bringing such a swine into their home. That night, Oakley snuck into her room, and the two ran away together. They had absolutely nothing, and stayed with many friends at first, but she had never been happier. Oakley eventually got a job on a farm outside the city, they stayed with the pleasant and elderly couple that owned the farm. Not long after, Adriana became pregnant with their only child. Family Adriana was very afraid of her father, for he yelled often and was known for his horrible temper. Her father set many rules for her, and obviously favored her brother. Adriana's mother was distant, almost blank. It was like she had given up on looking for happiness in that life a long time ago. Adriana didn't want to be like her mother, being so empty wasn't a way to live. It was clear to her that money wasn't enough in life, not nearly enough. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their abilities and skills. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Florina Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aspera Family Category:Homo Superior